


Christmas Lights

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: It's Christams time in the Duggar house and someone is sneaking around...
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Lights

_"It's been ages since the last time I did something for the first time."_

  
Jana couldn't get this sentence out of her head as she crept down the stairs.  
Laura had written to her, just this one sentence. Not more.  
Jana knew very well why.  
"Momma can't be everywhere," her mother used to say, "but God sees everything and Daddy is God's representative in this house".  
A great way to monitor the cell phones of adult unmarried children.  
  


The bottom step absolutely had to be skipped, it creaked, again and again, no matter how heavy or light the person who stepped on it was.  
"Something for the first time ..." she knew what that meant, it couldn't be a mistake. And then it happened.  
Soft under her foot, she was startled, her eyes widened with shock in the dark, the squeaking seemed to echo through the whole house.

Someone had dropped a cuddly toy on the penultimate step, or hadn't cleared it away.  
Jana stopped dead in place, too afraid to move, too guilty. She should be in bed, someone would be coming soon.  
A younger sibling, an "accountability partner", was about to show up and ask her what she was doing down here at this time and then report to Momma and Daddy.  
Or would Momma or Daddy show up here themselves and then tomorrow Jana would be in very big trouble?

A shadow moved towards her, with her foot still raised in the air, Jana began to tremble. Oh no, oh no, oh no ...  
The person stopped, reached out a hand to her and Jana recognized her, two days earlier she had done her manicure.

"There you are," whispered Laura and pushed her way up to the bottom step.  
It was as if a heavy weight was being lifted from Jana's shoulders and at the same time she was alarmed.  
"Careful," she wait, but Laura had already grabbed her under the arms and lifted her down and smiled.  
"I thought you didn't understand my message."  
Jana smiled back. "I think I understood you."  
"I was hoping for a little Christmas miracle."  
Jana giggled and then quickly raised her hand to her lips, they had to be quiet.

Laura took her by the hand and together they went to the Christmas tree, it was big, reached up to the ceiling and shone in all colors.  
Red, blue, gold-colored lines on Laura's face made Jana shine.  
They lay down next to each other on the cold tiles and looked at the Christmas lights. It looked beautiful.  
After a while Jana started to tremble slightly and Laura hugged her, held her tightly in her arms and rocked her lightly.  
Jana interlaced her fingers with Lauras and they touched forheads.  
"Jana," whispered Laura.  
"Yes?" Jana whispered.  
"You are my Christmas miracle."

A lonely tear rolled from Jana's eye.  
Laura wiped it away.  
"Are you sure that you got my message right?"  
"Yes. You have never looked at a decorated Christmas tree at night and you wanted my company."  
Laura laughed softly.  
"No," she said then and pulled Jana towards her with a single, flowing movement.  
"I've done that many times before. But I've never kissed a girl I love under a decorated Christmas tree at night. Merry Christmas, my love."  
Jana closed her eyes and mumbled "Merry Christmas" into Laura's parted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
